Pour une histoire de destinées
by xxShimyxx
Summary: Elle était à Poufsouffle, sans savoir pourquoi... Mais elle n'aurait pas été dans sa salle commune ce soir là, elle ne l'aurait pas vu, elle ne l'aurait pas aimé, elle ne lui aurait pas pourri la vie... L'histoire n'aurait pas été ce qu'elle a été...


Elle entra dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle en soupirant

Elle entra dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle en soupirant. Elle détestait les réunions du Club de Slug. Surtout quand elle se finissait très tard et qu'elle devait faire un devoir de métamorphose pour MacGonagall. Surtout quand on était en plein hiver et que le feu de la cheminée avait tendance à s'éteindre. Surtout quand tout le monde dort et qu'il n'y a aucun bruit. Elle détestait le silence, c'était ainsi. Elle aimait l'agitation. Son père disait que ça allait lui passer avec l'âge, qu'après, seul le silence serait autorisé près d'elle, comme toute sa lignée avant elle.

Elle était en sixième année, mais sa première à Poudlard. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait être là l'année prochaine. Elle n'en savait rien, et sincèrement, elle s'en moquait. Elle n'avait découvert personne dans ce vieux château susceptible d'être digne de faire partie de ses amis. Et en plus, elle était à Poufsouffle. À se demander ce qu'elle y faisait. Elle n'était ni gentille, ni loyale, ni travailleuse, ni douée. Elle n'avait pas sa place à Serdaigle, ni à Gryffondor pour son manque de courage, mais Serpentard l'aurait parfaitement accueillie, d'après elle. Le Choixpeau le lui avait dit, mais il l'avait mise à Poufsouffle quand même. Il n'avait pas voulu communiquer la raison. Mais il avait dit qu'il connaissait les destinées des gens, et que seules certaines maisons pouvaient permettre de les accomplir. Elle pensait que c'était à cause de ça. Mais elle ne comprenait pas l'utilité d'être à Poufsouffle. Sa destinée aurait été meilleure à Serpentard, elle en était sûre.

On était déjà en Avril et rien ne s'était passé de marquant. Elle n'avait pratiquement aucun ami, pas de petit ami. De toute façon, un petit ami… Sans mariage à la clef, c'était indécent ! Elle n'aimait pas les Maraudeurs, elle n'aimait pas la clique de Rogue. Elle n'aimait pas la bande à Diggory, ni celle à Chang et Corner. Elle n'aimait personne, sauf peut-être Augusta Fudge, sa camarade de dortoir. Mais soyons sincères, c'était seulement grâce à son père, Cornelius Fudge, qui prenait de plus en plus de pouvoir dans la société britannique sorcière. Augusta en elle-même n'était pas intéressante.

Elle s'était plongée dans son devoir de métamorphose, détestant encore plus la professeur que d'ordinaire. Trois rouleaux de parchemins… Franchement, c'était trop. Il était environ une heure du matin, et le lendemain elle commençait par potion. Heureusement, Slug serait d'une assez bonne humeur, car pour la seule fois de la semaine, les Sixième Année ne passaient pas après les Septième, donc pas après les habituels chaudrons explosés des Maraudeurs. Même les succès d'Evans et Rogue, qu'il vénérait littéralement, ne réussissaient pas à le remettre d'une bonne humeur relative. Elle en était à son deuxième rouleau quand un bruit se fit entendre dans le dortoir des filles. Une fille descendait, on entendait ses pas lourds dans l'escalier. Elle releva la tête, et vit apparaître, non pas une fille, mais un garçon. Un Gryffondor. Comment avait-il réussi à monter, elle ne savait pas. Mais comme c'était un Maraudeurs, tout était possible. Elle était tout de même assez chanceuse, ce n'était ni Black, le rénégat à son sang, ni Potter, le copain arrogant de cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Evans. C'était Remus Lupin, le plus fréquentable selon elle.

Un garçon mignon, musclé, intelligent, charmeur et discret. Enfin, plus discret que ses amis, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il passait inaperçu. Si 30 des filles sont aux pieds de Black, 25 aux pieds de Potter, 25 sont aux pieds de Lupin, aussi. Le reste, ce sont ou des frigides comme elle, ou des Serpentard, ou les fan de Diggory, quoique peu nombreuses. Mais Lupin, lui, traitait ses admiratrices différemment. D'après ce qu'elle avait été forcée à entendre dans les dortoirs, une ancienne petite amie de Remus disait que lui était assez stable, et ne couchait pas avec les filles pour le fun ou pour sentir une présence dans son lit. Il était même doux. Mais elle n'avait pas écouté plus longtemps, et avait fui le dortoir de peur d'entendre encore plus de paroles indécentes.

Lupin la regarda, étonné de voir encore quelqu'un ici à cette heure. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, sûrement gêné, et lui sourit maladroitement. Il regarda dans la salle commune pour voir s'ils étaient seuls, et jaugea discrètement la fille du regard. Elle n'était pas un canon de beauté, et le savait. Elle était un peu boulotte, avec des cheveux assez courts, au niveau du haut du cou. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas de cou. Mais il lui sourit tout de même, et en se rapprochant d'une allure nonchalante, il lui demanda :

-Tu travailles sur quoi ?

-Métamorphose, les différences entre les Animagus et les métamorphoses d'humains en animaux, répondit-elle, méfiante.

-Sixième année, c'est ça ? devina-t-il aisément.

Les rumeurs n'étaient pas fausses, il était, non seulement très beau, mais en plus intelligent. Elle sourit, et acquiesça sans dire un mot. Il se rapprocha encore, et se pencha pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

-Là, tu as faux. Les Animagus ne peuvent pas choisir leur forme quand ils font leur apprentissage. C'est une part caché d'eux-mêmes, expliqua-t-il en pointant une ligne d'écriture ronde mais presque illisible.

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête, et corrigea rapidement son erreur. Elle se plongea ensuite dans son manuel pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir la rougeur de ses joues, mais il reprit de la même voix douce et tranquille :

-Et là aussi… On peut être multi-animagus, les Fondateurs l'étaient… Mais maintenant, c'est devenu trop dur et plus personne n'a aujourd'hui le niveau… Sauf Dumbledore, peut-être.

-Lui ? Il ne peut sûrement pas. Il se réfugie derrière des belles paroles, mais il n'est pas non plus exceptionnel ! répliqua-t-elle sur un ton dur, en corrigeant son autre erreur.

Lupin sourit juste doucement, mais ne répondit pas. Il ne devait pas être d'accord avec elle, comme tout le monde dans cette école qui prend ce directeur pour un dieu vivant, songea-t-elle en retournant à son manuel pour ne plus voir la beauté incroyable du Gryffondor.

-Tu as aussi eu ce devoir l'année dernière ? demanda-t-elle pour relancer la conversation.

-Oui, aussi. C'était aussi du programme. L'année prochaine, normalement MacGonagall devrait sélectionner les meilleurs de ton cours pour leur apprentissage à devenir Animagus.

Son ton était plus froid, plus sec. Elle devait l'avoir blessé avec sa réflexion sur Dumbledore, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle en éprouva des regrets.

-Tu le fais, toi ?

-Hum… On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Remus en souriant plus ou moins.

A ce moment, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit brusquement, et deux garçons entrèrent précipitamment. Ils soupirèrent, et se dirigèrent vers Lupin, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lui aussi souriait, plus franchement que tout ce qu'il lui avait adressé, songea-t-elle, jalouse.

- Vous avez cinq minutes de retard, lança Lupin.

-On s'est faits coursé par Rusard ! D'ailleurs, on va attendre deux minutes, le temps de reprendre notre souffle et qu'il s'éloigne un peu, répondit Potter en ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux.

-Alors ? ça valait le mérite que je m'éreinte dans les couloirs ? demanda Black, indiscret.

Elle se mit à rougir. Elle avait essayé de comprendre ce qu'était venu faire Lupin dans son dortoir, mais avait préféré éviter quand une idée était venue à elle. Ce que venait de dire ce renégat la confirmait. Remus rougit, jeta un coup d'œil à la Poufsouffle plongée dans son manuel, et sourit.

-Bien plus que ce que je m'y attendais !

-Tant que ça ? Quand vous aurez fini, je pourrais essayer ?

-Sirius ! gronda Lupin.

Black et Potter parurent enfin se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, mais ne rougirent pas. Ils éclatèrent de rire, et Black vint voir le sujet du devoir par-dessus son épaule.

-Animagus… Mais c'est intéressant ça ! La meilleure chose que j'ai jamais faite en métamorphose !

Comme à une blague entre eux, Potter et Lupin éclatèrent de rire. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. Potter se dirigea vers la porte, et fit un signe aux deux autres Maraudeurs.

-C'est bon !

Black et Lupins se rapprochèrent, et passèrent la porte de la salle.

-Bon ben… à la prochaine ! lui lança Remus avant de disparaître.

La Poufsouffle rougit, et soupira. Il était tellement beau… et il l'avait aidé. Elle plia son devoir fini, et remonta dans son dortoir. Elle était amoureuse, ça y est.

Oui, Dolorès Ombrage venait de tomber amoureuse de Remus Lupin.

Deux mois plus tard. Mi-juin. L'année se terminait dans une semaine, et cela se sentait. Seuls les professeurs MacGonnagall et Flouria, ceux de Métamorphose et Défense contre les forces du mal, continuaient à faire vraiment un cours. Les autres, c'était du temps libre surveillé. Les Septième Année avaient passé leur ASPIC, et d'après ce que Dolorès avait entendu, les Maraudeurs avaient bien réussi, et Evans aussi. Remus avait très bien réussi, et la Poufsouffle s'en félicitait. Elle n'avait parlé à personne de son amour pour le Gryffondor, même si Augusta s'était un peu étonnée qu'elle lui sourît à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans un couloir. Lui, il lui répondait toujours, mais jamais très longtemps. Toujours moins d'une seconde, après il retournait avec ses amis. Mais Dolorès s'en satisfait. Quand ils seraient tous deux sortis de Poudlard, il la verrait dans le Monde, et l'aimerait, elle le savait, elle en était sûre. À tel point qu'elle n'en doutait plus. Elle ne l'avait jamais revu dans la salle commune, mais elle avait su après qu'il avait rompu avec cette Poufsouffle de dernière année. Elle avait bien vu Black, une fois, mais jamais plus Remus. Elle en était un peu déçu, même malheureuse, mais elle le voyait dans les couloirs, dans la Grande Salle. Elle le croisa à ce moment-là de ces réflexions, et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, qui lui barrait totalement le visage, la faisant paraître plus hideuse encore que d'ordinaire. Il la regarda, intrigué, et lui sourit. Il ne savait même plus qui elle était, mais elle ne le savait pas, et elle entra dans la salle du professeur Flouria un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Quand elle en sortit, elle avait déchanté. Le cours portait sur les lycanthropes. Et étant donné qu'elle avait espionné Remus pendant plus de deux mois, elle avait comparé les dates au calendrier lunaire, et elle avait compris. Tout correspondait. Ses absences, ses visites à l'infirmerie, ses yeux d'or, ses cicatrices qu'il cachait mais qu'elle avait entraperçu quand il sortait des vestiaires de Quidditch, son don d'Animagus naturel… Tout ! Elle en était mortifiée. Remus Lupin, l'homme qu'elle aimait… Un Loup-Garou !

Et elle se mit à le haïr. Elle haïssait les Loups-Garous, les vampires, les créatures magiques depuis sa naissance, et elle ne put s'empêcher de le haïr lui aussi. De la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas, dit-on. Mais de l'amour à la haine, il n'y a même pas besoin de faire un pas. Il suffit d'un doute, de quelque chose d'inattendu. Elle le haït si fort, si fort…

L'année d'après, Dolorès revint à Poudlard. Elle eut ses Aspics. Quand elle sortit du château, elle eut un poste près de Fudge, le ministre de la magie, grâce à son amitié avec sa fille, qui mourut dans une attaque de Mangemorts. Et tout de suite, elle passa mille et un décrets contre les créatures magiques, les Loups-Garous en particulier. Elle bousilla la vie de son ancien amour d'une manière totalement légale. Elle continuait à l'espionner, et dès qu'il trouvait quelque chose, un travail, des amis, une petite amie, elle détruisait tout impitoyablement. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir, elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer, personne ne le pourrait. C'était ainsi.

Dans son bureau, Dumbledore se tourna vers le Choixpeau. Il n'ignorait rien des raisons de la rage de Dolorès, mais il ne connaissait pas les raisons du Choixpeau à la mettre à Poufsouffle, alors que Serpentard l'aurait si bien accueillie. Il le lui demanda, et le Choixpeau se mit à rire.

-Parce qu'il fallait que le destin suive son cours normal.

-Je ne comprends pas très bien. À Serpentard, cela aurait été pareil. Mis à part qu'il y aurait eu moins de mesures restrictives pour les Loups-Garous et qu'elle serait plus aimée.

Le Choixpeau rit de nouveau, et expliqua :

-Ce n'est pas de son destin qu'il s'agit, mais de celui de Lupin. Il fallait qu'elle le voit pour le priver de tout et le faire vivre ce qu'il a vécu, le faire se battre pour ce qu'il se bat, le faire rencontrer et aimer les gens qu'il rencontrera et qui l'aimeront.

Dumbledore ne répondit rien. Le Choixpeau était décidément un chapeau particulier. Il n'aborda jamais plus le sujet, mais à chaque fois qu'il vit Remus ou Dolorès par la suite, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à cette conversation si particulière.

Le Choixpeau avait raison. Si Dolorès Ombrage n'aurait pas vu Remus Lupin dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle, elle ne l'aurait pas aimé. Elle ne l'aurait pas espionné, elle n'aurait pas découvert sa lycanthropie. Elle n'aurait pas fait passé tous ces décrets, il n'aurait pas rencontré Nymphadora Tonks, il n'aurait pas été aussi heureux avec elle, Teddy Lupin ne serait pas né. La vie est ainsi. Un petit changement, et tout l'avenir serait changé à son tour. Le Choixpeau le savait. Et il a sacrifié en connaissance de cause 15 ans de la vie d'un homme, tout le début de son âge adulte, pour qu'un enfant naisse sans que son père n'ait le temps de le connaître. Pour que la vie continue, et que les destinées s'accomplissent, aussi modestes qu'elles soient.


End file.
